Quirks
by xSummerSan
Summary: Stiles was usually the kind of boy to think out loud. He'd usually just blurt out whatever ran through his "pea-brain" (title given by Jackson). However, around Derek, it was the opposite. Non-linear narrative. If you like Derek being possessive and Stiles being clueless and horny, then this is for you.


Stiles was usually the kind of boy to think out loud. He'd usually just blurt out whatever ran through his "pea-brain" (title given by Jackson).

However, around Derek, it was the opposite.

When the seventeen-year-old was anywhere near Derek, he'd start squirming and stuttering. This was noted by Scott many, many, _many_ times. If only Derek were smart enough to notice that before Stiles had actually confronted him. Stiles would literally count the amount of stitches on the jacket Derek usually wore. Scott also noticed that; he had spotted Stiles staring at Derek's back and murmuring to himself "one, two, three, four..." until Scott swatted him on the shoulder and told him to shut up. Derek was leading them back to his abandoned house when this first occurred, and Derek had turned around at the disturbance. Stiles jumped lightly and started a meaningless conversation with Scott about their homework to get that bastard's eyes off of him. Derek had turned back around, and Stiles resumed counting stitches.

The first time Stiles had noted any feelings about Derek was when Danny had come over to trace that text that was supposedly from Scott. Danny had been staring at Derek almost the whole time he had his shirt off, and Stiles had poked fun at him, hoping that'd get Danny to goddamn _stop fucking staring at HIS Derek_. Long story short, it didn't.

Once Danny had left, Derek had begun to put the shirts (that didn't fit him, despite Stiles' constant protests) that were scattered across the floor back away in the boy's drawer. Derek bent over with his legs straight every time that he picked up a shirt, and Stiles had gotten up from his chair, his eyes _totally nonchalantly _following Derek's ass. When Derek began to slide his shirt back on, Stiles almost let out a whimper of loss as he focused his eyes on his notebook on the computer desk.

Almost.

The second time is when Derek had grabbed Stiles by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He couldn't remember if Derek had scolded him or not; Stiles' eyes dragged to Derek's chest, then back up to his stubbled jawline, then his face- and ifuck/i if Derek didn't look hot with that expression, his jaw set. Stiles' mouth was open lightly, his tongue pressing against the inside of his bottom lip as he usually did when he was surprised, angry… shit, anytime. It was probably because his mind was a flurry of thoughts right then.

_Shitshitshit is he gonna hurt me please don't hurt me oh fuck is he gonna wolf out holy shit look at those fucking eyes goddamn I want him and I still want him offa me get off get off get off fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me right here right now I don't care if you break the goddamn wall just turn me around and fuck me you fucking sexy bitch_, was pretty much all that was going through his head. Normally, if he was in a relationship, he would have said all of this out loud—but since he and Derek weren't going out (and Stiles didn't even know if Derek felt anything for him), he didn't say anything.

Since then, a lot of shit has happened. The list goes on. Derek has kissed every single mole and freckle on Stiles' body, paying extra attention to the moles on his inner thighs. Derek had also caught him with that goddamn stupid expression on his face with his mouth half open and he _just fucking kisses him_ like a man starved for a year, his mouth attacking Stiles', their tongues swiping together and _shit_ if it didn't make Stiles aroused as fuck.

When Stiles found out his parents were going away for a week, he immediately rushed out of the house to Derek's, and he breathlessly told his newfound lover that his parents were away. At this time, Stiles was still a virgin, and had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Derek knocked on Stiles' bedroom window, perched on the roof. Stiles almost chucked his computer at the window and then rushed over, sliding the window open. While Stiles rambled aimlessly at Derek how he scared the fuck out of him and how he could just have rung the doorbell, Derek smirked and slid into Stiles' room. The boy was still rambling until Derek smashed their lips together, and he couldn't help giving out a small noise of surprise. He blindly guided the younger to the bed, shoving him onto it roughly and climbing on top of him, yanking Stiles' legs open and settling down in between them. Grinning like the smug fucker he is, he worked his hands underneath the hem of Stiles' cotton shirt and lifted it off of him with one swoop, nearly ripping the fabric in half but hardly caring. Stiles was thinner than Derek had imagined, and was that a fucking _happy trail_? Derek tried not to stare too much before his hands were all over his body.

Derek sat back on the bed and tugged Stiles into his lap, lifting off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. Stiles had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but never like this. He leaned up and pressed their lips together again, this time roughly shoving his tongue in Stiles' mouth. The teen moaned softly and sucked on his tongue. Derek let out a possessive growl, smoothing his hands down the sides of Stiles' body where the teen's form widened to meet his hips, squeezing there and hoisting him closer. Derek shot Stiles a lewd grin before easing the boy up onto his knees, then tugging his jeans and boxers down without a word. The younger bit his lip and kicked them off the rest of the way, waiting to see what Derek would do.

The older man shoved Stiles onto his back and settled between Stiles' legs again before plunging his mouth over Stiles' half-hard cock. Stiles let out a surprised yelp, his hand shooting out to grab Derek's hair as he started lapping at the base and swirling his tongue around his length. Stiles leaned up on his forearms to watch Derek, and he slipped when Derek pulled off and licked at the head, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck, Derek…" he groaned, losing his balance and falling back to the bed with a bounce. "Ch-Christ… I-I guess we-werewolves c-can't control them-themselves…"

Derek sat up again and smirked. "I have plenty of self-control," he began, running a hand down Stiles' chest while getting onto all fours. "I just choose not to use it."

Stiles let out a small moan, letting Derek straddle him as he removed his pants and boxers, setting them on the edge of the bed. They ended up falling with a iflop/i, but Derek was focused on Stiles and only Stiles. Stiles was busy staring at Derek's groin, and another smirk surfaced on his face like it was obvious that his previous partners had stared at… that.

"Fuuuuck… you know how long I've been _waiting_?" Stiles whined as Derek left the bed to see if Stiles had any lotion or something in the bathroom. When Derek returned with a half-full bottle of lube and an expression that let Stiles know that Derek knew what he was doing with the lube. "Shit, Derek, get your ass over here and _get inside of me right now_."

"Got a nice mouth on you for a virgin," Derek commented and ignored Stiles when the boy's jaw dropped into that goddamn expression. Stiles muttered something about watching porn before he was on top of Derek, straddling his hips with Derek's cock poking against his round ass. Without warning, Derek plunged a lubed digit inside of Stiles. Stiles gasped and latched his hands onto Derek's shoulders, already trembling.

"Mmm… might not have the mouth of a virgin but you sure do have the purity of one…" Derek hummed, smiling when Stiles muttered a "fuck you" at him. He slid a second finger in and began to thrust them forward and back, stretching him, and that's when Stiles moaned loudly enough to wake everyone in the house… except for the fact that no one was in the house except two intensely turned on men.

When Derek slid his fingers out and lubed up his dick, he looked up at Stiles. "Sure you still wanna do this?"

"Fuck, Derek, I've been waiting since I met you. I've _fingered_ myself thinking of your huge cock inside of me and you're thinking of turning back NOW? Deeereeeek…." Stiles whined, "I want you. No, fuck that, I _need_ you. Like, right fucking now. I've waited months and I need that fucking massive cock of yours _buried_ inside of me, making me scream like a fucking slut. Make me your bi—"

Derek slammed their mouths together before Stiles could make him come with his words alone, leaning over and raking his teeth across Stiles' shoulder. The boy groaned loudly, and when Derek slammed up into him in that instant, his groan quickly turned into a scream that might wake the neighbors. Derek hushed him, remembering that Stiles was still a virgin, and he needed to be gentle. But you know what? Fuck being gentle. He wanted to make Stiles come so hard that the neighbors knew his name by heart. Stiles was so tight and hot and responsive and _this was hard as fuck._ Growling, he leaned over and pressed Stiles into the bed, fucking him like an animal. Stiles yelled out over and over, his arms reaching out and his hands squeezing Derek's shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

"Scream for me so the whole damn neighborhood knows my name and knows how fucking good you make me feel," the older man snarled, his hands on Stiles' hips, pulling him off and on his cock to add to that delicious friction. Stiles, his mouth hung open, didn't give two fucks anymore. He wanted all of Derek and all that he could give him, spreading his legs and moving his hands down to pump his erection.

"Thaaaat's it…" Derek growled down at him, letting go of his hips once he felt his nails extend into claws, instead digging them into the sheets and snarling loudly, eyes glowing a deep red. He was able to control himself to not wolf out completely, but Stiles was making him so worked up that it was hard not to wolf out and fuck him just like that.

Stiles let out a screech of Derek's name as he came, arching up, the results of his orgasm spilling over his abdomen. Derek was about to pull out when he came, too, and was stopped from doing so. Fuck.

"D-Derek, what're you…" Stiles whined as he noticed Derek wasn't pulling out, and he wasn't feeling wet with the man's semen. Derek swallowed before looking down at him, his nails shrinking to their normal length and his eyes returning to the sharp forest green they were.

"Should have asked you if you wanted my knot…" he muttered. Stiles' brows rose up—he'd done some research on werewolves when Scott first turned, and he'd found that knotting was to keep the come inside of a sex receiver because if it was female, it would keep the semen inside of her so she wouldn't keep them from having pups.

Derek stayed inside of him for a good twenty minutes, kissing Stiles' moles and purring at him, rubbing his hips and squeezing like he did earlier. When the knot had eased out, he tugged his hips back and Stiles felt dirty and wet and satisfied all at the same time. Derek kept his eyes on Stiles, waiting for his next move, and the boy sat up and climbed back onto Derek's lap, kissing his shoulder.

"You gonna say somethin'?" Stiles grinned, looking up at him, dark eyes hazy with post-orgasm exhaustion. "You gonna say the rest of the night?"

Derek rose his brows up in question before coiling a muscular arm around Stiles' fist and lying him down on his side before pressing himself against Stiles from behind, shutting his eyes.

Derek could almost _see_ the stupid grin on Stiles' stupid face.


End file.
